Two Ninja and a Baby
by gaara'sgirl666
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke find a small child during a mission who immediately becomes attached to the two teens. The bond they find with the child also opens the bond of friendship between the two to something more. What's the worst that can happen? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. I have no idea what I'm doing. Lol. This is my first fanfiction so yeah I hope you think it's good. I don't own Naruto or the characters. This is just a fanfiction of one of my fav animes.  
Yaoi will be part of the story at some point.  
So yeah...I hope you enjoy._

**Chapter One**

_Baka! Naruto, quiet!_ Shikamaru, their team leader hissed into the headset.

_I can't help it. We have been sitting here for hours. When are these people supposed to show up?_

_We don't know Uzumaki now shut up and watch._

Naruto rested his head against his arm as he waited kneeling in the tree. I don't care if she is a princess, he thought to himself. We shouldn't have to wait this long. After sitting for nearly two hours straight he was getting restless and grumpy. He shifted slightly and flinched when the branch he was standing on shuttered.

_Hey dobe, the object is to keep out of sight remember? I can see you moving._

_Shut up Sasuke!_

_Naruto, quit talking. Sasuke, don't rile him, you're on your last leg with the Hokage anyway and blowing this mission by riling up Naruto is not going to help you. _Shikamaru grumbled. Both ends went silent. Then…

_Shikamaru, there is a group heading towards the border from the northwest. _Neji's deep voice said softly from the headset.

_Do you suppose it's them?_ Kiba's voice added.

_Could be._ Shikamaru replied. _Neji keep us up to date on the status of this group._

_Understood._

Naruto's heart started to pound rapidly. Finally, they could start the mission and get it over with. Minutes ticked by and not a word from the Hyuuga.

_Come on._ Naruto mumbled.

_Four years and you still couldn't learn patience Naruto._ Sasuke laughed.

_Shut up!_

_Naruto… _Shikamaru hissed

_It's them._ Naruto and Sasuke fell to silence as Shikamaru started giving out orders.

_Good. Neji you and I will go forward and meet them. Everyone stay with their designated partner. Naruto, Sasuke, when I give the go ahead you flank our right. Shino, Kiba, our left. It is two nights to the Princess's father. After that, back to Konoha._

Everyone stilled as Shikamaru and Neji headed into the open field to meet with the Princess and her entourage. Naruto shifted again as he watched Shikamaru converse with the ninja that had been escorting the group thus far before they turned and headed back to their own home.

_When we get to the edge of the forest everyone move out. _Shikamaru's voice issued.

_Rodger!_

**Later that night…**

Night had fallen and the group had stopped. The two pairs sat on the edge of the camp, some 100 meters or so away to take turns as lookouts for the night.

Naruto and Sasuke sat facing each other, backs to a tree as they finished a quick supper before starting their shifts as lookouts. Sasuke sat quietly in his brooding manner as Naruto watched his friend solemnly. It had been a few months since Sasuke had been found injured but alive and was finally returned to Konoha. Though he had returned to group seven and his old manner of driving Naruto berserk the Uchiha had become more silent and dark as ever. Not much had been said as for his return but as far as Naruto knew his injuries sustained before returning had been a result from a fight with his brother Itachi. Though Sasuke had never spoken the results of such said battle Naruto felt it hadn't been the result Sasuke had hoped for. As the silence continued to tick on Naruto finally gave up and spoke.

"Hey Sasuke." A grunt was his reply. Naruto opened his mouth to ask the question that had been driving him insane since the day Sasuke returned but in the last second panicked and shut his mouth.

"What dobe?" Sasuke snapped impatiently.

"Uh…just wondering who was gonna take the first watch." Naruto said lamely already knowing the answer. Sasuke snorted.

"I am baka." Naruto flinched and nodded his head.

"Ok." Silence filled the air as they finished their suppers.

Naruto retrieved his pack from beside him and rolled out his blanket before settling down. They would switch watchers about half way through the night and until then Naruto planned on getting some sleep. Sasuke stood and started making his way to the tree that would be their post. As Sasuke neared the tree a twig snapped and Naruto jumped to his feet. Sasuke turned towards the sound a kunai in both their hands.

Silence filled the air and then, faintly, Naruto swore he heard crying.

"You hear that?" Naruto asked.

"What?"

"That…that crying sound." Sasuke snorted.

"You're delusional."

"I am not!" Naruto hissed. He started forward kunai still in hand. Sasuke reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you are going dobe?" Naruto wrenched his arm away from Sasuke.

"To see what's making that noise. And stop calling me that." Naruto continued forward.

"We are supposed to be keeping watch."

"Then keep watch. I'll be right back."

"Hn." He heard the Uchiha grunt before moving forward. Naruto smiled despite himself. As they moved farther away from camp the sound grew louder. A soft sobbing that tugged at Naruto's heart. He had heard that broken noise before. He himself had made it. Coming to a small clearing in the woods Naruto stopped and looked around. Huddled inside a small hole under a tree was a small figure. The soft sobs stilled as if it sensed something was there. Naruto slowly walked towards it as he placed the kunai back in its pouch. A soft growl emitted from the little body. Naruto stopped and squatted down not far away.

"It's ok." Naruto said softly. "We aren't going to hurt you. You can come out." There was a small pause and the little being moved.

"Okasan?" A soft sweet voice whispered. Naruto flinched and shook his head.

"No but we can find her. Come out little girl." The little form slowly pulled her way out and cautiously approached Naruto. As she entered the light emitted from the moon Naruto's mouth fell open in shock and he heard Sasuke curse from behind him. The small figure wore torn and ragged clothing. No shoes covered her little feet and it had looked as if she hadn't eaten properly in weeks. Most shocking of all to the two teen ninja were the little wolf ears poking out from her long hair and the little tail that was swinging softly from behind her.

"Okasan?" She asked again. Naruto, shaken by the sight couldn't think to respond. The little girl continued forward cautiously. Naruto reached out a shaky hand. She looked down at it and then up at Naruto's face. Avoiding the hand she walked straight to Naruto's body and snuggled in against his chest.

"Okasan." She mumbled softly before sighing. Naruto closed his arms around her gently not knowing exactly what to do. Looking back at his teammate he watched as Sasuke reached up and pressed the button on his headset.

"Shikamaru. We have a…situation."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so Chapter two. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is kind of short._

_I do not own Naruto or the characters._

_Hope everyone enjoys. I'll update soon._

**Chapter 2**

The five teens stared at the little head as she cuddled in next to Naruto's body. Naruto seemed confused as to what to do with her but as she seemed content where she was so he did his best to ignore it. Silence filled the team as each man sorted through his own thoughts. Finally Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome." He grumbled. "I'm not sure what we should do with her." Heads turned to look at him and he looked up at the stars.

"We can't just leave her here." Naruto growled. Shikamaru looked at Naruto with a _you-can-be-troublesome-too_ expression.

"I wasn't suggesting that we do but this could interfere with the mission."

"There are women with the Princess." Neji said thoughtfully. "Perhaps one of them could offer some assistance?" Shikamaru thought about it and then nodded.

"Maybe, but no sense waking any of them up, especially since she seems to be content." He said evilly. The other boys snickered and Naruto turned red. All heard the sound which seemed to be a stomach growling and they all looked at Naruto.

"You can't be hungry already Uzumaki. We just ate." Naruto shook his head.

"It wasn't me." All heads looked down at the little girl. She looked up at Naruto and he gasped at the sight of her huge teal eyes.

"Okasan." She said again. Her eyes seemed to plead with him for food. Naruto reached to his bag at his side and pulled out a small packet of food. Opening it he gave her a little piece which she devoured instantly.

"Careful Naruto, don't let her eat too much too fast." Shikamaru advised. Naruto fed her a few more pieces until she started slowing down while eating.

The little girl slowly moved away from Naruto and looked cautiously at the other boys. She moved over to Sasuke.

"Okasan?" She said and lifted her hand up towards the Uchiha. Sasuke looked down at the little hand and then at her face. " Okasan." He took the hand and she walked into his legs and wrapped her arms around one. He stared down at the little creature with wide eyes not knowing what to do.

Kiba squatted down beside Sasuke and the little girl quietly peered around his leg. He sniffed and furrowed his brow.

"What is it Kiba?" The seemingly quiet Shino asked.

"She smells like…wolf." Kiba replied.

Akamaru shifted closer to the child and sniffed as well. He growled and barked sharply at the little girl. She stumbled back, a frightened look on her face and fell to the ground. Immediately she whimpered and started to cry.

"Akamaru!" Male voices snapped sharply. Naruto and Sasuke moved forward to comfort the crying child and both froze staring at each other.

"Okasan!" The young girl cried. Naruto finally bent down and picked her up. She cuddled in close to him and her sobs started to quiet.

Shikamaru shook his head and stood up.

"We'll wait until morning before asking a woman for assistance. Until then it seems Naruto is in charge of her. Everyone return to their posts."

Everyone turned and started moving away. Naruto looked down at the small child in his arms to see her contently asleep and sucking her thumb gently.

"Come on Uzumaki." Sasuke said as he started heading back into the forest. Naruto followed, grabbing his pack on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews. I am glad people are liking this. So it's kind of short too but its how I want it to be._

_I do not own Naruto or the characters. This is just a fun fanfic._

_Enjoy._

**Chapter 3**

"Get that demon away from us!"

Naruto backed away from the ragging woman with the girl clutched in his arms. Sasuke looked at his teammate feeling anger on Naruto's behalf. He looked shocked and Sasuke could see the hurt in his eyes. Shikamaru stepped between women and man holding the child.

"Just calm down. There is no need for the dramatics." Shiakmaru said in his calm bored voice.

"The creature was cast out of our village for a reason." The princess said storming to the front. "It's because of that thing I had to leave my home. It's…"

"You mean," Naruto interrupted as he looked down at the little girl in his arms. "This child has a demon sealed inside her?"

"Yes! Why do you think she's a monster? Why do you think she looks like that?" The princess snapped referring to the girl's ears and tail. The girl huddled closer to Naruto, clutching his coat as her tail slumped and her ears went flat. Naruto looked up and glared at her.

" How would you know what she is like? How would you know she is a monster? You have never given her a chance to grow and become the person she can grow to be!!" Naruto snapped. The team felt his chakra start to change and his whiskers started to become darker and wider.

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped stepping in between Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto looked up at his teammate before turning around and storming off.

"That's not a subject to bring up with him miss." Kiba said as they all watched Naruto retreat.

Naruto walked into the forest the little girl still held in his arms.

"Monster." He mutters. "I'll show her monster."

"Okasan?" Naruto stopped and looked down at the girl in his arms. A demon, inside her, like me, like Gaara, another child to be shunned from the people over her village. And why? Because someone decided to use her small body as a container? Because someone decided to mess with the rest of her life? To make her hated and despised?

"Okasan?" She said again. Naruto hugged her close wishing for her sake he could change it. Wishing he could give her a normal life.

"I'll do what I can chibi. I'll keep you safe." Naruto whispered. "I promise."

Sasuke watched from the shadows as this developed. Naruto was cradling the little girl against with the tenderness and care of a mother. He smirked. They look cute. Sasuke froze. Why did I just think that? He wondered. Turning quickly he found Neji standing watching as well.

"Tell Naruto that Shikamaru says move out."

"Why not just tell him on the headset?"

"He's not wearing his and yours isn't turned on."

"Then tell him yourself." Neji just turned and walked away. "Hey, what about the child?"

"Shikamaru didn't say." Growling to himself, Sasuke started forward.

"Naruto." Sasuke said softly. Naruto looked up and loosened his hold on the little girl. "Shikamaru says move out, but you need to put on your head set first." Naruto nodded his head.

"Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

_I like this chapter but that's just my opinion. Hehe. Hope everyone enjoys.  
__I do not own Naruto or the characters. Dang. XD.  
__Have fun._

**Chapter 4**

**Two days later…**

"Damn it Naruto. Hurry up." Kiba growled.

"I'm going as fast as I can but she's a little girl. Give me a break."

"We would be home by now if you weren't being so damn slow."

"Then go on without me!"

"No." Shikamaru said. "We are a team and we will stick together." Shikamaru stopped running and landed on the ground. Everyone followed his lead and stopped too. Naruto sank to the ground, panting much harder than the rest.

"You know," Naruto panted. "She's a lot heavier then she looks."

"I think we'll take a short break and let Naruto catch his breath. Then someone else can take the chibi." Shikamaru inquired.

"Like who?" Kiba asked. "No offense but I don't do kids and Akamaru doesn't like her."

"We'll discuss it while we eat." Shikamaru said waving the situation away.

Everyone seated themselves in a circle and started to eat. The chibi crawled out of Naruto's lap and sat on the ground in front of him.

"Okasan." She said. Naruto grimaced as he dug in his pack for food and the other guys snickered.

"Mom your little girl wants her lunch." Kiba barked before falling over laughing. Naruto took out some fresh fruit they had retrieved from the village before leaving. Slicing a thin piece for her he gave it to the little girl who happily took the morsel and ate it.

"So mom what you gonna call her?"

"Shut up Kiba."

"But every child needs a name and it's the mommy's job to do it."

"Shut up!" Naruto sliced the rest of the fruit and laid it out on a mat in front of the little girl. She grabbed another piece and started munching away.

"You could call her Mistuko." Neji offered.

"Child full of blessing? Nah. How about Mitsuki?" Kiba asked.

"Yours is better." Neji snorted. "Beautiful moon?"

"We found her by moonlight."

"Naruto found her."

"Hoshi." Shikamaru said with a yawn. Both men looked at him.

"Star?" They said in unison. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Cho." Shino said softly. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Butterfly?" Kiba said sarcastically.

"You see yours as better?" Shino said turning to Kiba.

"Better than yours. She has wolf…"

"Would you guys stop please?" Naruto snapped. He looked down at the little girl as she started on her last piece of fruit. After returning the Princess to her home they had stopped at the village long enough to get her cleaned up and dressed properly. Since then her true beauty had shown through. The dirty matted hair had turned out to be long, luscious dark brown locks. Her ears were a bit darker shade, almost black as was her tail. Her skin, after the dirt was scrubbed away, had a soft golden glow to it making her look simply angelic. Her eyes, as announced before were large and a stunning teal blue like the ocean, brighter than Naruto's eyes even.

"Okasan." She said as he continued to stare at her intently.

"Hitomi." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke also staring at her. The other guys quit arguing and looked at the usually silent Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes raised and connected with Naruto's.

"Hitomi." Naruto repeated still looking into Sasuke's eyes. Naruto glanced down at the chibi to see her crawling after a bug that had gone by. Reaching out he snatched her from her pursuit and looked down at her once more.

" Hitomi," Naruto repeated again. "Iris, a child with beautiful eyes." Naruto looked back up at Sasuke. "Hitomi it is."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so happy you guys are liking this.  
I have had a few questions about Hitomi and don't worry they will be answered later in the story.  
I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto.  
Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 5**

"So who's going to carry her?" Kiba asked. "Cuz there is no way I'm going to do it." Shikamaru sighed and looked up at the clouds floating across the sky.

"How troublesome." He muttered. "You know I could always just pull rank and make you do it Kiba."

"You wouldn't." Shikamaru looked at Kiba.

"Try me."

"I don't want Kiba carrying her anyway Shikamaru." Naruto said as they sat in their circle discussing. "He might give her fleas."

"Hey!"

"Stop it." Shikamaru said looking back at the sky. "Shino."

"No."

"Shino either." Naruto growled.

"Neji."

"It's Naruto's destiny to be her mother."

"Don't start that destiny crap on me Hyuuga." Shikamaru grumbled. "You can do it; it won't kill you for awhile."

Hitomi had been walking across the grass on unsteady feet while this was occurring. Not used to the shoes Naruto flinched every time the little chibi feel to her bottom, but it didn't stop her from getting up and taking off again. He looked back at Shikamaru who was still arguing with the stubborn Hyuuga.

"Okasan." Naruto turned thinking she was talking to him to find her tugging on the still, standing form of Uchiha Sasuke. "Okasan." She said again.

"Why doesn't Sasuke do it?" Kiba asked. Sasuke sent him a death glare.

"No." Sasuke ground out.

"She likes you though."

"No." Naruto sighed.

"I'll carry her but don't complain if I'm lagging behind."

"No Naruto, Neji has been given an order and he can pull his weight. We are a team." Neji growled and walked to the small child and picked her up. She started to scream.

"Okasan! Okasan!" She cried reaching for Naruto.

"Neji, what did you do?" Naruto snapped grabbing Hitomi from his arms.

"Nothing." Neji snapped. "I don't think she likes me."

"How troublesome." Their team leader growled. "Kiba you try."

"Why me?"

"Just do it." It was the same result for Kiba and Shino and finally even Shikamaru.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled as he handed the screaming child back to Naruto. The group turned to Sasuke. He tensed.

"What?"

"Your turn Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"If she didn't like any of you what makes you think she will like me?" He asked.

"She keeps going to you for one." Kiba pointed out. Sasuke pointed another glare in his direction. Kiba ignored it.

"And she keeps calling you 'Okasan' just like she does Naruto."

"So?"

"Come on Uchiha." Shikamaru said looking up at the sky. "We haven't got all day and if we start moving now we could reach Konoha by nightfall." Sasuke growled and stomped towards Naruto and Hitomi. Hitomi, who had had her nose burrowed in Naruto's chest again, looked up at the towering Uchiha.

"Okasan?" She said in a soft childlike voice. Her eyes seemed to be connecting straight into Sasuke's and in that moment Naruto thought he saw Sasuke's eyes soften a bit.

"Go to Sasuke, Hitomi." Naruto said to the little child.

"Sa-sake." Every boy in the group froze and stared in bewilderment at the little girl. Sasuke's eyes had widened, not knowing what to do.

"Sake." She said reaching out for the tall man in front of her. Naruto's eyes connected with Sasuke's and the Uchiha finally reached out and grabbed the small girl. He brought her, as if scared of her himself, slowly to his chest where she snuggled in his arms her head against his chest. "Sake." She whispered before sticking her thumb in her mouth and quickly falling asleep.

"Looks like Hitomi has a father now too." Neji said with a snicker.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto.  
Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 6**

"We could be home already." Kiba grumbled from his spot on the ground.

"Shut up Kiba." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well who knew the Uchiha wouldn't be able to keep up any better than Uzumaki." Kiba continued.

"Kiba shut up." He laid down and turned his back on the group still grumbling. Shikamaru sighed again.

"So troublesome." Naruto sat silently while Hitomi played with his necklace as she sat in his lap. They were still a few hours away from Konoha but night had fallen and all but Kiba agreed it would be too dangerous for them to continue while they had Hitomi. Hitomi stopped playing with Naruto's necklace and crawled out of his lap to stand and once again run across the grounds. She stopped at the Uchiha who had his back against a tree and was facing away from the group. Hitomi grabbed the end of the katana which had been lying at Sasuke's side and started pulling it towards Naruto.

"Hitomi." Naruto scolded before starting to rise. The Uchiha's hand shot out and grabbed the end of his sword. He gently tugged it from the chibi's grasp and set it on the opposite side of him.

"Sake." She said walking back to him and wrapping her arms around his arm. To Naruto's surprise Sasuke didn't pull away. He reached up and gently ran his hand down the back of her head.

"Go back to Naruto chibi." Saskue said softly. The little child giggled but instead of doing as she was told walked off towards Neji. She reached out and grabbed the Hyuuga's hair.

"Hey!" Neji snapped. She giggled and wandered off towards Shikamaru who had already fallen asleep. "Naruto can't you control her?" Neji asked. Naruto turned his attention away from the little girl.

"I don't know how to make her stop." Naruto snapped.

"I don't think she should be playing with kunais either." Came Shino's voice from the tree above.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed as he whipped around to see that the chibi had dug into Shikamaru's pouch and pulled out a knife. "Hitomi!" Naruto jumped up and grabbed the knife from the young girl. "Shikamaru watch your gear." Naruto snapped.

"Wha?" A drowsy voice said from the sleeping lump. Naruto picked up Hitomi and moved back to their spot.

"Just go to sleep dobe." Sasuke's sleepy voice said.

**Later that night….**

"Naruto can't you shut her up?" Kiba growled.

"I'm trying." Naruto said as he cradled the upset child to him.

"Okasan!" Hitomi cried.

"Naruto!"

"Shut up!"

"Okasan! Sake!" She struggled reaching out for the Uchiha. "Sake!"

"Sasuke the girl wants you." Neji said sleepily. A grunt was his reply.

"Sake." The little girl whimpered.

"Come on Uchiha we need our sleep." Kiba groaned. Sasuke muttered something that sounded like damn it before rising and coming over to Naruto. He picked up Hitomi and started walking away.

"Okasan!" She said reaching back for Naruto. Kiba sat up.

"What the fuck!"

"Kiba shut up." Shikamaru snapped before rolling over and falling back to sleep.

"Okasan!" Sasuke turned around and handed her back to Naruto before walking back to his spot. "Sake!" She cried. Sasuke turned back.

"Naruto make her stop." Sasuke snapped.

"Sake!"

"I can't, I don't know how."

"Sake!"

"Damn it." Shikamaru grumbled before rolling over and sitting up. "There is an easy solution to this."

….

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Shut up dobe and go to sleep." Sasuke snapped.

"I am sorry."

"Go to sleep Uzumaki."

"Sake, Okasan." Hitomi murmured softly. Naruto leaned his head against the tree cursing Shikamaru. He sighed and looked down at Hitomi who was curled up next him her little hand clutching his shirt as she sucked her thumb. Beside him at the tree Sasuke sat his arm hanging down to rest on the ground so Hitomi's little tail could curl around it. Naruto sighed again hoping the night would be over soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is kind of short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.  
Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7**

"Mission was a success Hokage-sama." Shikamaru said calmly handing over his report.

"Good." Tsunade said taking the report, opening it and skimming through. She stopped and looked up. "What baby?"

Naruto stepped forward with Hitomi in his arms. She was pulling on his yellow hair and he grimaced with each yank. Tsunade blinked like she didn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes widened as she saw tail and ears.

"Why wasn't she returned to the village?" Tsunade asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"It's all there in the report. They refused to take her in so we brought her here." Another yank was given to Naruto's head. "Or Naruto did at least."

"Was any information given about the child?"

"Only that she's like me." Naruto replied as the little girl struggled. "She has a demon sealed inside her too." She reached for the ground grunting. Naruto gently set her on the ground and she hid behind his leg and stared up at the Hokage as she sucked her thumb.

"Hmm. That explains the ears." Tsunade muttered. "Shizune!"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Shizune said entering the door.

"Send for a medic."

"Hai!" Shizune said as she disappeared once more. Naruto looked up at Tsunade.

"A medic Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked.

"Just a check up, to make sure she is in good health." The little girl looked back up at Naruto.

"Okasan." She said softly before pointing towards the wall. "Sake." Sasuke had entered the room with the team and since been quiet as he leaned again the back of the room brooding.

"Sake?" Tsunade asked. The Uchiha grunted and Hitomi left Naruto and started walking to Sasuke.

"Hitomi go back to Naruto." Sasuke growled.

"Sake." She said attaching herself to Sasuke's leg. The door to Tsunade's office opened and Sakura walked inside.

"Ahh Sakura, good."

"Hai Master."

"I need you to do a brief checkup."

"Hai, which one?" She said turning to the team.

"Sasuke." Tsunade said. Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Sasuke-kun? She thought. "Bring the baby forward." Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke picked up the little girl that was still clutching his pants. He moved forward and stood in front of the desk.

"Hai." Sakura said reaching out for the little girl. As she started to take her in her arms Hitomi latched on to Sasuke's shirt.

"Sake!" Hitomi cried. "Sake!" Sasuke tried to get the little hands to release him but she just held on harder and started to cry. "Sake! Okasan!"

"Sasuke, Sakura stop it." Naruto said. He moved forward and took the little girl from Sakura and Sasuke. She clung to Naruto.

"That's another thing Hokage-sama." Shikamaru said. "She doesn't trust anyone but Naruto and Sasuke."

"Hmm." Tsunade said. "Naruto, Sasuke. Go with Sakura to the hospital. I'll give you orders from there. Dismissed."

"Wait, why do I have to go?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because I said so Uchiha. Now dismissed."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hope you guys like this chapter and the one before it.  
I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. This is just a fanfic of my fav manga/anime.  
Enjoy and thanks for reading._

**Chapter 8**

"Well she's a little malnourished but other than that she's a perfectly healthy little girl."Sakura said as she set down the stethoscope.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he watched Hitomi play with a little doll Sakura had given her.

"It's not a problem Naruto. She's a sweet little girl." Sakura said. "I'll just send this chart to Tsunade-sama so she knows."

"That won't be necessary Sakura." Tsunade said as she opened the door. She held her hand out for the chart. Looking over it Tssunade nodded her head and glanced up. "You figure her to be somewhere 3 to 4 years old?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai. Though her vocabulary is not that of a three or four year old but she has most of her teeth and such."Tsunade nodded again.

"The vocabulary is probably due to the lack of human contact." She examined the chart for a few more seconds and then looked back up at Sakura. "Have you found anything that could explain the ears and tail?" Tsunade asked softly.

"No but look at this." Sakura had her master move around behind the small child. She lifted her shirt up to reveal the small of her back. There was a seal. It was extravagant. A series of purple swirls and marks unlike anything either student or master had seen. "I just don't know what how to interpret this."

"Hmm." Tsunade said. She touched the mark and amazingly the mark seemed to shift, swirling. Her brows furled and she shook her head. "I'll have to look into this." She looked up at the two teenage boys. "You two are in charge of her until further notice, since she seems to be most comfortable with you both. I have Shizune already looking for a family to adopt her but in the mean time she is under your care. You both will keep me on status reports of how she is doing until further notice."

"Wait."Sasuke interrupted. "Why am I also a part of this?"

"Because I have said it will be so."

"But…"

"Don't push me Uchiha. You're on rocky ground as it is. Figure out the way you want to handle this on your own but this is the mission I am assigning you to." With that Tsunade left leaving a dumb founded and angry Uchiha in her wake.

"If you two need help with anything I would be happy to assist." Sakura said as she put her supplies away.

"Arigoto Sakura-chan. We will keep that in mind." Naruto said softly as he picked up Hitomi and handed the doll back to Sakura. He walked to Sasuke's side. "Should we go?" Sasuke grunted and left Naruto walking out the door. Naruto sighed and quietly followed.

"Sasuke what are we going to do?" Naruto asked. Sasuke ground his teeth together. Look after a child. An Uchiha. He knew nothing about babies and why him? It was Naruto that the little chibi was attached too.

"Sake?" Sasuke heard a little voice say behind him and he grimaced. Or at least he hoped.

"Sasuke what are we going to do?" Naruto repeated. Sasuke spun around his eyes flashing to sharingan.

"How should I know?" Sasuke snapped. Naruto flinched and held Hitomi closer to him.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke spun back around and stomped away.

"I'll be at the Uchiha Manor if you need me." He grumbled. Naruto sighed.

"Looks like it's just you and me chibi."Naruto said looking down at the little toddler.

"Sake?"

"He'll come around. He's just stubborn."

"Okasan?"

"How about we get some food?"

"Okasan." Naruto grinned.

"Alright, to Itchiraku Ramen!" The blonde boy said as he turned around and walked down the street.

….

Sasuke slammed the door as he entered the still and silent home of the Uchiha Manor. He grimaced and slipping off his sandals headed to his bedroom.

Home sweet home. He thought bitterly as he placed his katana on the desk and flopped down on the bed. The stillness of the house echoed loudly around him and he growled.

Sake. Sasuke blinked and sat up in bed. That chibi was getting on his nerves, both her and Naruto. That little voice always asking for him and the way she clung to him, and Naruto, looking so cute as he held her in his arms and cared for her. He stopped and blinked. Wait, what, cute? What the hell am I thinking? He growled and rolled over to his stomach. I'm not going to help with her. He thought. I don't care what that woman does to me. I'm not taking care of a baby.

He rolled back over and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm not going to help." He mumbled out loud.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to everyone who reveiwed again. I really appreciate it. This chapter is kind of short but oh well.  
I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto.  
Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 9**

**11:30 P.M.**

Hitomi wouldn't sleep. She cried and struggled and Naruto couldn't make her stop.

"Hitomi please."He pleaded with the little girl as he attempted to quiet her. She just continued to cry and scream.

"Sake! Okasan, Sake!" Naruto rested her head against the little girls and sighed. "Sake." She whimpered and clutched Naruto's shirt. "Sake."

"I'm sorry Hitomi. Sasuke isn't here. He's just not here." Naruto whispered. As if she understood she began to cry harder. "Hitomi, please." She continued on, and it seemed to be getting louder. Naruto finally crawled out of bed and started putting his clothes from the day before back on.

"Okason!" Hitomi cried stretching her arms up to him from the bed. Naruto finished dressing and walked back to the bed. He wrapped a blanket around Hitomi and picked her up. She wiggled her little arms out and wrapped them around Naruto's neck. "Okasan."She whimpered again. "Sake."

"I know Tomi-chan." Naruto whispered into her hair. "We are going to go see your Sake."

….

Someone was knocking on the front door. And they were being persistent about it. Sasuke rolled over and stared at the ceiling hoping they would go away. But the knocking didn't stop. It continued and it was driving Sasuke crazy.

"Damn it." He growled crawling out of bed. "Whoever is disturbing me is going to regret it."

….

Naruto had been knocking for 15 minutes. He knew Sasuke had heard. The Uchiha was a light sleeper. And Naruto had been knocking loudly. Hitomi whimpered again and Naruto cradled her close running his hand down the back of her head. Her ears were flat against her head and her face was pressed into the crook of his neck. The chibi had finally stopped crying, her sobbing ceasing to soft whimpers. Naruto leaned his head against the top of hers and sighed. He was tired. His body, his mind. He just wanted a soft bed to sleep in.

"Come on Sasuke open the door." Naruto murmured. He reached out to knock once more but the door swung open. Naruto's jaw dropped. He didn't know what to look at. Sasuke Uchiha stood in front of him, a solid wall of muscle. Naked muscle. Well half naked muscle since the Uchiha was wearing black silk pajama bottoms. Sasuke stood with one hand on the handle of the door and the other against the door frame.

"What do you want Uzumaki? It's 12:00 in the morning." Naruto finally recovered and closed his mouth. Hitomi looked up at the sound of Sasuke's voice and reached out for him.

"Sake! Sake!" She cried. Naruto tried to contain the struggling child and looked up at Sasuke.

"She won't sleep. She's been crying for hours and looking for you." Naruto explained.

"So?"

"Come on Sasuke. I need to sleep too. If she won't sleep then I can't but if you are there with me she will."

"You are not staying here dobe." Sasuke growled.

"Then come to my place I don't care. But Tsunade gave us the assignment together and you need to help. If she will sleep because you are there then so be it. I'll deal, but you need to be part of this too." Sasuke blinked at Naruto's words.

"Why should I care?"

"Sake." Hitomi whimpered still reaching.

"Because Sasuke whether you want it to be real or not and whether you want to believe it or not she needs you." Naruto replied.

"Sake." Hitomi said again. Sasuke sighed before reaching out and taking Hitomi from Naruto's arms.

"Come on."Sasuke said before turning his back on Naruto and disappearing into the house. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and quietly followed him inside.


	10. Chapter 10

_Longer chapter. Yays. Lol. Hope you guys like.  
I do not own Naruto or the characters.  
Enjoy! XD_

**Chapter 10**

It's so warm. Sasuke thought drowsily. His bed was so warm this morning. He cuddled closer enjoying the soft comfort of the bed and blanket and the warm hardness of the body in his arms. Wait, body? His eyes flew open to find Naruto curled up close. Their arms and legs were tangled together and Naruto was close enough Sasuke could feel his slow breathing on his chest. The yellow haired ninja was still sound asleep, face peaceful and serene. Sasuke's breath hitched as he absorbed the sight. He is beautiful. He thought. His eyes widened. What the hell am I thinking? What's wrong with me? This is Naruto I'm talking about. Sasuke slowly drew away. Not sure what to do. Naruto's arms tightened around him and his brow furrowed and he blinked large aqua eyes at Sasuke. Panicking Sasuke thrust away causing the other ninja to fall out of bed.

"Baka!" Sasuke hissed. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"Me?!" Naruto growled from his position on the floor. "You were staring at me."

"Was not!"

"Whatever Uchiha." Naruto said as he wriggled out of the tangled covers and stood up. He grumply shifted over to his clothes before stopping dead and spinning back to the bed eyes wide.

"What!?" Sasuke snapped.

"Where is Hitomi?" Naruto asked. Sasuke felt his heart drop and quickly sprung from the bed. Both ninja took off out the door and headed down the hall.

"Okasan?" They heard as they passed a room unknown to Naruto. The door was slightly opened and Sasuke quickly thrust it open. The chibi sat in the middle of the matt scrolls sprawled all around her. She had one in her hand which she was happily unrolling. Naruto quickly moved forward and picked up the small child and pulled the scroll from her hands.

"Sorry Sasuke." Naruto said as he squatted down and retrieved a few of the fallen scrolls.

"Just leave it Naruto." Sasuke said pulling them out of his hands.

"No I'll help. I should have been watching her more carefully."

"Just leave it Uzumaki." Sasuke snapped. Naruto stood stepping back from the angry Uchiha.

"I'll…I'll go make breakfast." He said pulling Hitomi more closely to him and retreating from the room.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

…

Sasuke picked up the last of the scrolls and set them back in the bookcase. He looked around his father's old study and sighed deeply. He shouldn't have snapped at Naruto. He had only been trying to help. And the chibi wouldn't know any better or understand. He walked back out of the room and gently closed the door before heading back to his own room to change and greet the new day.

…

Naruto retreated downstairs to the kitchen. The anger in Sasuke's eyes almost covered the pain that had been hiding there. It made Naruto wonder what significance the room had. He looked down at the little girl who was once again tugging on the necklace Tsunade had given him. She looked so innocent as she looked up at Naruto.

"Okasan." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and giggling. Naruto smiled in spite himself and kissed the top of her head.

"What should we make for breakfast Tomi-chan?"He asked bouncing the little girl in his arms.

"Okasan. Tomi, wamen." She said.Naruto froze and looked down at the chibi.

"Did you just say ramen Hitomi?" He asked dumbly.

"Wamen." She repeated before leaning away from Naruto and grunting as she reached for the ground. "Wamen." He set her down and she ran into the kitchen retreating behind the island counter. Naruto could do nothing but stare after her. A little head peeked around the corner and Hitomi's ears perked up.

"Okasan?" Naruto shock off his shock and walked forward to squat in front of her.

"Sasuke doesn't like ramen chibi but I promise we'll have some later ok?"

"Wamen." Naruto grinned and tickled the little girl's stomach making her giggle.

"Ramen later. Rice now." If Naruto didn't know any better he could have sworn she pouted.

"Wice?" She said. He laughed and picked her up holding her against him.

"Yes Tomi-chan. Rice."

"Wice." She said and with another laugh Naruto set her down and started cooking.

…

Sasuke walked down to the kitchen sighing deeply. He was wearing his usual clothing, the same he wore when he was still with Orochimaru, but his katana was in his hand instead of on his back. As he entered neared the kitchen he could smell rice cooking. Thank god, he thought, as long as it's not ramen. He had really thought that's what they would eat given it seemed to be the only thing that the yellow haired ninja consumed. He entered the dining room to see the rice already served in bowls and a pot of tea in the center of the table. Hitomi came out of the kitchen and seeing him squealed and moved towards him to run into his legs and hugging.

"Sake." She said holding up her hand. He took it gently and she started pulling him to the table. "Sake." she said again and pointing towards the bowl looked up at him. "Wice." Sasuke blinked not believing his ears. "Wice." She said again pulling on his hand.

"She's been saying that all morning." Sasuke looked up to find Naruto entering the room still wearing the shorts and shirt he had borrowed the night before. He had a glass of milk in his hand and he set it on the table in, what Sasuke assumed, was Hitomi's spot. "Go ahead and eat I'm going to go up and change." He said leaving the room. Sasuke looked after him not saying anything, his mind blank.

"Sake, hungwee." Hitomi said pulling on the Uchiha's hand.

Sasuke looked down at the little girl and couldn't help but smile. He set the katana down beside his spot and then sat.

"Then let's start chibi."He said and she squealed again and crawled into his lap instead of her own spot. She started eating the rice with her fingers and Sasuke couldn't help but smile again. She really was irresistibly cute.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so glad you guys like my story. :)  
I do not own Naruto or the characters.  
Enjoy!_

**Chapter 11**

**"**Sasuke, I think we need to get her some things to play with." Naruto said as he pulled yet another Uchiha family heirloom from the chibi's curious grasp. Sasuke grunted from his spot at the table where he was reading a scroll. Naruto moved Hitomi away from the objects and walked up to Sasuke.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" He said disgruntled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked up.

"If you want to by all means go ahead."He said before looking back down at his reading. Naruto huffed and kicked the Uchiha's foot lightly. Sasuke looked back up with a glare.

"We are both supposed to be taking care of her Sasuke." Naruto growled placing his hands on his hips as he stood before him. "They were Tsunade's orders."

"Well she can take her orders and…" A crash interrupted the argument and both turned to see a vase lying broken on the floor. Hitomi stood looking at the broken vase before looking back up a soft innocent look in her eyes.

"Okason?" Naruto's eyes widened and he rushed over to pick her up. He looked back at Sasuke who sat staring at the broken vase.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke continued to stare at the vase, his mother's favorite vase. One she had always filled with beautiful flowers from their flower garden. "Sasuke."

"Go get her ready Naruto." Sasuke said in a soft tone. Naturo could tell he was upset though.

"Ok." Naruto replied as he started to leave the room. He turned back. "Do you want help?"

"Just go Naruto. I'll meet you by the front door." Naruto turned and walked out of the room.

…

Shopping for a child is hard. At least it is if you are two teenage boys. That and the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were getting more attention than either of them wanted because of the little girl. Naruto at least seemed to be enjoying it a little while the Uchiha was fuming from the unwanted attention. Every time they entered a store, women would gather around and start 'helping' them find the things they would need. Naruto seemed unable to say no and stood quietly while the women ohed and awed over little Hitomi, who also seemed to be enjoying the attention and continuously gave tips and brought toys over for the little girl. Angrily staring at the growing pile Sasuke finally put his foot down and the pile was weeded down until only enough items remained to fill two or three bags remained.

"That is the last store we go into." Sasuke growled as they exited the building. He carried six full bags while Naruto carried Hitomi. He bounced her lightly in his arms and smile as she giggled happily. "Are you listening to me Naruto?" Naruto looked up and smiled his big blue eyes shining.

"Yeah I heard you Sasuke and thanks for coming along." Hitomi giggled again.

"Tank Sake." She cooed and giggled again. Naruto shook his head as Sasuke stared at the child.

"She's picking up words fast. We are going to have to watch our language I think." Naruto said as he placed her on the ground and took her hand in his. She giggled again and started pulling him down the street.

"Wamen." She said. Naruto noticed that was exactly the direction they were heading in. Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke.

"What do you say? Shall we stop there for lunch?" Sasuke curled his lip.

"I don't like ramen."

"For Hitomi? I promised her that we would have ramen later today."

"You're going to end up spoiling her Naruto."

"Please Sasuke please?" He said with widening his big blue eyes. Sasuke groaned before finally nodding.

"Fine. But I'm not eating. I'll wait until we get home." Naruto smiled and followed Hitomi down the street. Sauske sighed and looked down at the bags in his hand. He should go back to the mansion. If he was smart he would just turn around and go.

"Damn." He mumbled before following them down the street. He couldn't just leave. As he started he stopped again as a shop caught his eye, a doll shop. He looked back down at the bags and then back up after the disappearing Naruto and chibi. One more couldn't hurt he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

_Argh, stupid short chapters. Aw well. Hope you guys enjoy this.  
I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto.  
Hehe._

**Chapter 12**

"OMG! Naruto she's so cute." Ino shrieked. Naruto grinned shyly as she sat with Hitomi in his lap. They had been sitting quietly sharing a bowl of ramen when the females of the rookie nine and Tenten and found them. It seems that word had spread from the mouth's of the other men of the mission and Sakura. They had been codling the child for 15 minutes and Naruto wasn't sure how to react. Also, Sasuke had disappeared leaving him to fend for himself

"Can we hold her?" Tenten asked. Hitomi stared up at the four girls.

"She hasn't done very good with other people." Naruto said. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. She wouldn't let me hold her yesterday. Naruto and Sasuke had to come with to keep her calm." Ino turned to look at Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Sakura nodded again. Hinata reached a shy hand out and touched her on the cheek. Hitomi smiled and giggled a little.

"Sh-she is very cute Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly. Naruto smiled and Hinata turned as red as a tomato.

"Thanks Hinata. I know and she's really sweet too." Sakura moved forward and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked up and his brow furrowed.

"I don't know. He was following us here but then…"

"I'm here."

….

Sasuke stood not far from Itchiraku Ramen and watched as the girls gathered around his Naruto and Hitomi. He blinked. His Naruto? What the hell is wrong with me? He didn't move forward or say anything. Hinata reached out and touched the little girl and Naruto grinned. His heart tightened and Sasuke grounded his teeth together. He wasn't sure what this feeling was but he had a clue. Jealousy, the girls and that smile, he shouldn't be smiling like that at them. But he shouldn't feel like this. Then Sakura moved closer to Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder. That was the last straw he started towards them to hear Sakura ask a question.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Naruto looked up at her.

"I don't know. He was following us here but then…"

"I'm here." Sasuke answered. The other girls moved aside creating space for him to walk up to Naruto.

Naruto watched with wide eyes as Sasuke walked up to him. He still carried the bags in his hands but another package was tucked under his arm. Sasuke's face was as cold as ever but in his eyes something unfamiliar showed that made even Naruto wonder. Setting the bags down Sasuke squatted in front of Naruto where Hitomi sat squirming and squealing ever since Sasuke had reappeared.

"Sake! Sake!" She said reaching up for him. He didn't pick her up though and instead took the package out from under his arm and unwrapped it to reveal a beautiful doll. Hitomi squealed as Sasuke placed it in her arms. She hugged it to her with one arm but reached for him with the other. He finally complied picking her up into his arms and standing. He cradled her to him as she inspected the doll he had given her and looked down at Naruto.

"We are going home." Sasuke said in a tone that Naruto didn't dare to argue with. Naruto nodded and stood throwing some money on the counter.

"I'll talk to you guys later." He said to the girls and then looking at ramen owner. "And thanks for the ramen." Picking up the bags he and Sasuke both turned and walked down the street leaving the girls standing dumbfounded behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm happy people are enjoying my story. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.  
I enjoyed writing it.  
I do not own Naruto or the characters.  
Warning: Yaoi  
I'm not sure if I absolutely need it for this chapter but just in case._

**Chapter 13**

**A few days later…**

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but feel more and more attached to the little chibi as the days grew by. Her vocabulary was starting to develop. Surprising both of teens, but making them happier as well. Today Kakashi had called them out into the old training field. Neither knew why but both were happy to comply, needing to get out and stretch their legs. Maybe even spare a bit, if they got the chance.

Both had already been there for a half hour and no sign of Kakashi or Sakura. Hitomi was wandering around; carrying the doll Sasuke had given her. She hadn't put down that doll since she had been given it. Naruto sat on the ground watching her while Sasuke leaned against a tree behind him watching as well while a small smile graced his lips.

"Maybe we should spare a little while we wait." Naruto said. He looked back at Sasuke.

"We'll need to be safe. With Hitomi so near I mean." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"How about no weapons or jutsu, just hand to hand combat." Sasuke grinned and nodded before moving out far enough away from Hitomi so that she was out of danger but still close enough that they could keep an eye on her. Naruto followed and both got into position and took their stances.

Naruto initiated the first attack heading straight for Sasuke. He struck out with his fist first which Sasuke easily blocked, then countered the attack with a kick. Hitomi watched from a distance as they continued her head slightly cocked. Standing from where she had been sitting on the ground playing with her doll Hitomi curled it in against her chest.

"Okasan, sake." She said as she started towards the sparing teens. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto noticed as they were absorbed in their fight and as she approached Naruto was swung in front of her path. "Okasan."

"Shit, Naruto look out!" Sasuke said as he saw Hitomi. Naruto started to fall backwards and couldn't stop the momentum. Nartuo reached out to grasp something and Sasuke grabbed his hand pulling him away from the child. However this left both boys unbalanced and sent them sprawling to the ground.

Sasuke landed on his back and Naruto on top of them which knocked the wind out of both ninja. Naruto landed straddling Sasuke with everything from chest to groins pressed together and faces inches apart. Both boys stared, neither of them moving off the other as they looked into each other's eyes. Naruto grunted as he felt Hitomi crawl on top of him, giggling all the while.

"Naruto get off." Sasuke said softly as he felt a blush start creeping up his neck. His heart was hammering hard and he was trying not to panic. Not because he didn't like Naruto there or because it didn't feel right. No, just the opposite. He liked having Naruto this close. He liked having Naruto in his arms. It felt comfortable, it felt right. And that was wrong. He was a guy. He shouldn't feel that way about another guy especially his best friend. But he couldn't stop himself and he sat absorbing the way sun reflected off his yellow hair and the way his eyes were so big, even larger now because they were widened. Short pants were coming from his lips from the impact of them falling to the ground. But it was exciting him.

"Naruto get off." Sasuke repeated. Naruto's eyes widened further.

"I-I can't."

"Naruto."

"I can't Sasuke. Hitomi crawled on top of me. I can't get up without having her fall." It was only half true. If Naruto really wanted her could hold her to his back until he was off. But part of him didn't want to get up. He liked where he was. And he shouldn't feel like that. Suddenly Hitomi's head popped out from behind Naruto's shoulder.

"Sake!" She cried happily with a childish giggle. "Found you!" Naruto looked sideway's grinning at the chibi. They had taught her how to play hide-and-seek yesterday and she absolutely loved it. Sasuke also couldn't help but smile and reached up a hand to pinch her cheek playfully.

"Yes Tomi-chan, you found me, but now you have to get off Naruto ok?" She giggled again and wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck instead of getting off him.

"Okasan." She giggled.

"Hitomi."

"Well well. This is interesting." Both boys turned bright red as they heard their sensei's voice. They turned to see him standing close by with Sakura beside him. She had her hands covering her mouth but both could tell she wasn't shocked but trying very hard not to giggle. Naruto reached back to hold Hitomi safely against him as he stood. Sasuke also got up and helped Hitomi to the ground from Naruto's back. Neither boy looked at each other or their sensei or teammate.

"If you two are finished then I'll explain why I have called you out here. Hm?" Naruto and Sasuke turned even brighter while Sakura, who couldn't contain it any longer, burst out laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

_Yays! Enjoy!  
I do not own Naruto or the Characters.  
Wee...sorry randomly hyper today._

**Chapter 14**

"So, this must be Hitomi." Kakashi said as he eyed the little girl. Naruto nodded. Hitomi looked up at Naruto and then Sasuke.

"Up!" She demanded. Both boys bent to pick her up but then froze and stood straight again. They were both feeling a bit awkward for being found in such a scandalous position with each other. Hitomi tugged on Sasuke's hand.

"Up!" He finally complied and picked her up. She laughed happily and cuddled against him resting her head on his chest. "Tomi's Sake." She whispered sleepily as her tail softly swished behind her. Again Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"What did you want Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi stared at the two quietly for a moment.

"Hokage-sama wished for me to look at the seal on Hitomi's back." Naruto looked over at Hitomi who was still happily curled up in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke looked back at him and then away.

"What's wrong with the seal?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"Nothing Naruto, I was just told to look and see if I may, perhaps, recognize the kind of seal it is."

"Ok." Naruto said. Kakashi approached Sasuke and gently lifted the back of Hitomi's shirt to once again reveal the seal. Naruto stared wide eyes as Kakashi examined.

"Naruto let me see your seal." Naruto hesitated before walking up to Kakashi and lifting his shirt enough to reveal his stomach. Sasuke caught himself staring at the exposed tan flesh and blushing looked away. Kakashi compared the two seals for a moment before letting Hitomi's shirt settle back into place and standing. Naruto let his shirt fall back over the seal and watched as his sensei stood before him brow furrowed as if deep in thought.

"What do you think Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. He shook his head.

"Some of the patterns are similar to Naruto's and it appears to be a demon seal of some sort but I don't think it makes the wearer a container." He shook his head again. "I don't know. I haven't seen anything like this before." Sakura nodded and turned away.

"I'm going to report this to Hokage-sama. I'll be back soon." She took off back towards the village and Kakashi settled himself by a tree and took out his book.

"Is that all you wanted us for Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?" Kakashi said looking up from his book. "Oh no, you can wait here until Sakura gets back. We need to hear what Tsunade has to say." He looked down and started to read his book.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who had set Hitomi back on the ground. Sasuke looked at Naruto and they both looked away from each other again.

"Well sit down." Kakashi said without looking back up. "We don't know how long Sakura is going to be and there's no point in standing around." The two teens looked back at each other before walking over to separate trees and sitting while little Hitomi happily played on the training grounds.


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own Naruto or the Characters.  
Enjoy._

**Chapter 15**

Sakura didn't return immediately. In fact by the time she did Hitomi and Naruto were curled up on the ground asleep. Sasuke had watched them sleep admiring how cute they looked together. He frowned at himself again. Why did he keep thinking this? Still, it was a touching picture. When Sakura had seated herself Sasuke lightly shook Naruto awake and picked up the still sleeping child to cradle her in his arms.

"Wh-what?" Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sakura's back dobe." Naruto sat up and blinked. Sakura was standing beside Kakashi's tree. Hitomi stirred and blinked large teal eyes at the team waking up as well.

"What did Tsunade say Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Sakura plopped down in the shade and leaned back on her arms sighing.

"Down." Hitomi said as she wiggled in Sasuke's grasp. He gently set her on her feet and she walked away to play on the field once more. The team watched her for a moment, Kakashi looked thoughtful and Sakura's eyes were a little wide.

"She's talking."

"Yeah she's been picking up words left and right." Naruto said stretching. "We have had to watch our language, a lot." Sakura didn't reply but watched Hitomi who had sat down to play with her doll. Kakashi sighed and closed his book, placing it back in his pouch.

"Sakura, Tsunade?" He repeated. Sakura snapped her head back to the group.

"Oh right." She settled herself back and thought for a moment then looked back at the guys. "She's not happy that we don't know more about this seal. It could be dangerous." Sakura looked back at the child who was playing with the doll. "And the ears and tail worry her too. It's not normal."

Sasuke saw Naruto scowl but the blonde didn't say anything.

"She also sent a scroll to the leader of the village she is from with questions about her but they haven't sent anything back. Hokage-sama isn't sure that they will."

"Why weren't we told this?" Naruto demanded. Sakura blushed.

"I don't know Naruto."

"Now calm down Naruto." Kakashi said. Naruto sat back with a sigh and looked for Hitomi. She was wandering behind Kakashi and Sakura in the trees.

"Tomi-chan stay close." Naruto called.

"Okasan." She cried giggling. Naruto sighed again and rested his head in his hands.

"Why are you guys so concerned about her anyway? She's a little girl. Even with a demon sealed inside her she's harmless. I never hurt anyone." Naruto said into his lap. The other three shinobi exchanged looks and then looked back at Naruto.

"Naruto I don't think that's what this is about." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"What else could it be about?"

"Naruto." Kakashi said shaking his head. "The seal is unfamiliar to us and that concerns the Hokage. As the Hokage knowing Hitomi's background is best, especially for the village. It's safer to know what demon is sealed inside her and how it is sealed. I don't think she's like you Naruto. I don't think she is just a container." Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at the ground.

"Why?" He asked. Everyone looked at him puzzled. "Why do they do this to children? Why do they put them in a situation that would make them hated and despised, feared by the people of their village." He sighed and looked up with a sort of sad, lost look on his face. "I wish I could change it for her." Sasuke reached out a hand to touch Naruto's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Naruto looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura said softly.

"Don't be sorry Sakura-chan."

Oblivious to the conversation Hitomi wandered over to the tree Kakashi was leaning against. She got down on her hands and knees and quietly crawled around the tree. Seeing Kakashi's kunai pouch she smiled. Naruto had let her play with his a few times, minus the kunai and shuriken, and even kept some things in it for her. She stuck her little hand out and reached into the slightly open pouch to pull out Kakashi's book. Her presence still unannounced, she crawled back around to the other side of the tree and started walking away.

Fortunately there someone had noticed. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances before smothering there mouth with their hands to suppress their laughter.

"Now what's gotten into you two?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed and reached into his kunai pouch for his book. Which, to his horror, wasn't there. Jumping to his feet her whirled around looking for the lost item. Unable to hold in any longer, both teens fell over laughing. Kakashi whirled on them.

"What did you two do to my book?!" Kakashi demanded. Sakura sat, wide eyed and clueless as to what was going on. Taking a gasping breath Sasuke stood up and walked over to Hitomi who was happily sitting on the ground with the book in front of her. It lay open, face down and for some reason she saw fit to hit with a rock.

"Sake?" Hitomi said looking up at him. He smiled at her, trying to suppress more laughter as it bubbled up in his chest. "Wead." She dropped the rock and held the book up to him. He grinned even broader and picked up the chibi and took the book gently from his hands. Kakashi was quickly in front of him and took the book from Sasuke's hands. He dusted off the now slightly damaged cover and tried to straighten some of the pages which had been wrinkled. He cradled it against his chest and glared at Hitomi who looked up at him with big innocent eyes. Naruto came to stand beside Sasuke, a big grin still on his face and Sakura came to stand next to Kakashi.

"Tomi-chan that wasn't yours." Sasuke chastised the child. She looked up at him.

"Sake."

"What do you say to Kakashi-sensei?" She looked at Naruto and then at Kakashi before looking at the ground. Her tail came up and curled around Sasuke's arm as her ears drooped flat to her hair.

"Sowee." She said before looking at Kakashi. His eyes softened and he placed the book back in his pouch, this time securely fastening it shut.

"Out of all whom I have faced, whoever thought a small child would be the one to sneak up on me so easily." Kakashi grinned from behind his mask. The three students started to laugh and were soon joined by their sensei and the high childish giggle of a little chibi.


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own Naruto or the characters.  
Enjoy!_

**Chapter 16**

"Kakashi." A jounin said as he dropped to the ground beside them. The laughter died and Kakashi turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Hokage-sama has requested your presence in her office."

"Hai." Kakashi said turning back to his team. "I'll see you later then."

"She wishes to see all of you Kakashi." Kakashi looked back at him with his eyebrow raised and shrugged.

"Ok." The jounin nodded and disappeared. "Let's go then." Kakashi said before turning towards the Hokage's office. Sasuke handed Hitomi off to Naruto and the two followed their sensei. Sakura caught up to stand beside the two boys and together they left the old training grounds.

…

"You wished to see us Hokage-sama." Kakashi said from where he stood beside his team. Sakura was beside him, then Naruto and finally Sasuke. Naruto held Hitomi on his hip as she held the doll against her chest.

"Hai." She said as she stood and picked up a scroll on her desk. She walked forward. "This is the scroll from the leader of Hitomi's village. She handed it to Kakashi who read it quickly and looked back up at the Hokage.

"That's a bit harsh." He said. She nodded. Naruto set Hitomi down at his feet. She walked between his legs and hid her face behind his leg. Her tail curled around her own legs and her ears flattened against her hair again. He reached down and touched the top of her head.

"It's ok Tomi-chan." Naruto said. "I want to see this scroll." Naruto held out his hand and after a nod from Tsunade Kakashi handed him the scroll. As he read Sasuke looked over his shoulder and also read.

The leader described how the five-tailed Demon, Gobi no Houkou, had been sealed inside her when she was a babe. The seal did make her into a container but for some reason something went wrong and it also fused her and the demon together which gave her the ears and tail. The leader guessed that the seal moving would be the demon reacting to the sealing being touched. Her age was accurate according to the scroll and it explained that had been orphaned and had no other living relatives. For that reason she had been chosen as the container.

What angered both teens was the last part of the scroll which explained that for the safety of the village, due to a series of 'accidents' they had left the child out in the woods hoping she would perish due to the elements and such. It also advised the Hokage to dispose of the little monster before she did harm to their own village. Naruto looked up his eyes blazing.

"How could they say something so harsh of child?" Naruto growled. "'Accidents.' I doubt it; more like their fear of the demon caused them to alienate her in every way possible." Naruto threw the scroll to the ground and turned to pick up Hitomi once more. He cradled her against him and stared out the window with venom in his eyes. Hitomi cuddled close and Sasuke reached out a hand to lightly stroke her hair.

"I thought the same Naruto." Tsunade said with a sigh. She leaned back against the desk and eyed the child for a moment. "Whatever their reasons were they will not be ours. She will stay in this village." Naruto looked at Tsunade.

"Truly Baachan? You promise?" Tsunade looked at him flatly. "Arrangements are already being made to find her a home and a family to love her." Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Sasuke grabbed his arm silencing him.

"Is that all you wanted us for Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked. "We should get the chibi home for a nap." Tsunade nodded her turned back to her desk.

"You are all dismissed." Sasuke turned Naruto around and started pulling him out the door before he could open his mouth. This didn't please Naruto at all. In fact, Sasuke was going to get an earful when they got home.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry about the mishap guys. For some reason 16 got repeated. But all fixed now.  
I do not own Naruto or the characters.  
Enjoy._

**Chapter 17**

"Why the hell did you drag me out of there Sasuke?" Naruto demanded in a soft voice. They had just laid Hitomi down on the couch. The little girl had fallen asleep during the walk home. She now lay on the couch peacefully asleep her doll held close to her with one arm as she sucked her thumb with the other. Sasuke put a blanket over her before turning back to the fuming Uzumaki. He walked out the door. "Don't you walk away from me Uchiha." Naruto hissed. Sasuke walked into the den before pulling Naruto inside and closed the door.

"If we are going to fight we can't be in the same room with Hitomi. We will wake her." Sasuke said matter-of-factly. Naruto growled softly.

"Damn it. I'm sick of your arrogant attitude. You had no right to drag me out of that office."

"No baka?" Sasuke said getting angry himself. "I know exactly what you would have said, and damn it Naruto, use your head. You never think things through, always jumping in nose first."

"You have no idea…"

"I don't? You think you can take care of her Naruto. You want to keep but you can't dobe. You can barely take care of yourself." Naruto stepped back, partially shocked that Sasuke could read him so well.

"I take care of myself just fine." Naruto snapped, regaining his composure. "And who else could handle her but me? Who else could understand her? I went through the same thing she did but she's still young. I can stop her suffering and keep her from going through what I went through as a child. I can keep her from growing up alone." It was Sasuke's turn to be shocked. He knew the dobe had always kept that hurt bottled up inside of him but he had never heard him speak of it so openly.

"I understand how you feel Naruto." Sasuke said trying to calm himself. "And I understand what Hitomi is growing through now." He stepped up close to Naruto causing the blonde to take a partial step back. "But who are we, in our selfishness, to determine what future she should have? Who are we to deny her to have the family, to have the mother and father we never had?" Naruto stood blinking at Sasuke as he felt his throat tighten. He dropped his gaze from Sasuke and started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going Naruto?"

"T-to check on Hitomi." Naruto said softly not wanting to face him. He opened the door and left.

Sasuke watched him go his heart tightening and guilt filling his stomach. He didn't need to be so harsh. They had both been alone for so long it wasn't surprising that the dobe would want to take care of her himself. He, Sasuke Uchiha, the ice prince of Konoha, wanted her to stay as well. As much as he had wanted to fight it the chibi had wormed her way into his cold heart and he didn't want to let her go.

"Naruto, I'm s…" Sasuke started to whisper to be interrupted by a yell.

"Sasuke!" He heard Naruto yell from somewhere within the house. Sasuke ran out of the den and down the hall to meet Naruto who had emerged from the living room, eyes wide and fear clear on his face.

"What happ…"

"Hitomi's gone!"


	18. Chapter 18

_Oh scary. Well here you go.  
I do not own Naruto or the Characters.  
__Yaoi warning!! SasuNaru! Finally...and I'm sorry to keep you waiting but you know how stubborn Sasuke is. XD  
But we love him anyway!  
If you don't like Yaoi then please skip this chapter cuz it is in it. Yays!  
Enjoy._

**Chapter 18**

Sasuke and Naruto were both cold with fear as they split after searching the house and Uchiha grounds to find nothing. Sasuke took the woods while Naruto scoured the city. After looking everywhere possible Naruto returned to the front of the Uchiha mansion to wait impatiently for Sasuke. As heard him approaching Naruto rushed forward hoping desperately that Sasuke held her in his arms. To Naruto's dismay his arms were empty and Naruto sunk to the ground with a groan.

"This is all my fault." He said burying his face in his hands. Sasuke winced but didn't say anything. He felt the same. That it was his own fault. He shouldn't have taken Naruto out of the living room where they couldn't keep a watchful eye on her. But something wasn't right. Hitomi shouldn't have been able to get out of the house on her own. She was, after all, just a little girl. Sasuke walked up and took Naruto's arm, bringing him to his feet. Naruto looked at him, tears slowly leaking from his eyes. Sasuke's heart clenched, hating seeing him like this. He wiped a few tears from Naruto's cheeks and pulled him towards the house.

"Let's check the house one more time dobe." He said softly. "She has to be here somewhere." Naruto remained silent but followed him. They searched the house again one starting upstairs while the other started down. They finally meet up at the room they shared. Sasuke opened the door and both entered looking around. To their surprise a lump lay curled up under the covers between the two spots where each male would lay at night. Sasuke reached out and gently pulled back the covers to reveal the chibi sound asleep.

"She must have come up here while we were arguing." Sasuke said staring at the sleeping child. Naruto slowly collapsed to the ground and rested his head against the coverlet tears sliding down his cheeks once more. Sasuke tucked the blanket around her before squatting down next to Naruto hands hovering over him as he tried to figure out how to comfort the shaken ninja.

"Naruto." Sasuke said softly. Naruto shook his head and took a ragged breath.

"You're right Sasuke, you're right. I can't do it I don't know how. I want to keep her. I want her to stay with me, but I can't take care of her. I don't know how. I don't have any right to have her stay with me." Sasuke winced and finally pulled Naruto into his arms trying to comfort him.

"Naruto don't think like that." Sasuke whispered. "I didn't have any right to say that to you." Naruto shook his head.

"No you're right. I don't know what I'm doing. She could have been hurt and lost and why, because we were arguing? She doesn't deserve that. She deserves better. She deserves her own family." He looked up as Sasuke. I look of sadness and longing, a look of lost hope that could only come from years of being alone. "She deserves what we were never able to have."

This was the last straw for Sasuke. He couldn't take that look of hopelessness in his eyes and leaned forward to kiss his lips softly. Pulling back he looked down to see Naruto's eyes wide. He never expected Sasuke to kiss him. Leaning back towards the dark haired ninja he pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close as he deepened the kiss. Naruto's eyes fluttered shut and Sasuke pressed further pinning the blonde against the side of the bed.

"Sake, okasan." They heard Hitomi giggle. Both pulled apart breathless and looked up to see Hitomi peaking over the side of the bed looking down at them. "Tomi too!" Naruto and Sasuke laughed before Sasuke pulled away from Naruto to grab the chibi.

"You want a kiss too huh Tomi-chan?" He teased her. She smiled her ears perking up as her tail swung back and forth. Sasuke looked up at Naruto evilly and, getting the hint, they set her on the flour and started tickling her. She giggled and squealed while both boys laughed with her. At the end both gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed down stairs for supper.

**Later that night…**

Sasuke lay awake looking at Naruto and Hitomi who were sleeping soundly. Hitomi was curled up against Naruto's chest her doll lost somewhere between the two. Naruto had his arms securely wrapped around her as if afraid to let go.

"Okasan." Hitomi mumbled in her sleep. Naruto shifted slightly, his hand coming up to softly pet her hair before settling back down to sleep. Sasuke smiled while looking at the two, then dread settled deep in his heart. Even over this short period, Hitomi had become a big part of their lives. Sasuke couldn't bear the thought of having her taken away. Closing his eyes, he cuddled the two closer to him. He didn't want to let them go. He didn't want to lose her anymore then Naruto did. Leaning forward he softly kissed the top of Hitomi's head then Naruto's lips.

"I promise." He whispered to the sleeping blonde. "I promise that nothing and no one will take her from us Naruto. You will keep your Tomi-chan."


	19. Chapter 19

_Here you go. Just a few left now.  
Hope you enjoy!  
I do not own Naruto or the characters._

**Chapter 19**

Since the missing incident Naruto and Sasuke kept a closer eye on Hitomi. Which wasn't a problem for either of them since the three enjoyed their time together. Naruto and Sasuke had stepped forward in their relationship together, though both were still a little shy about it in public and tried to remain discreet around Tomi-chan's watchful eyes. The quad could be seen out in public a lot though either heading for the training ground or to Itcharuki Ramen, where Iruka-sensei had joined them a few times to Naruto's delight. Spending the day together had become a relaxing time for all of them, but Naruto couldn't help feeling sad when he looked at Hitomi knowing that one day they could be torn apart.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said quietly one evening. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting by the gardens one late afternoon as the sun went down. Hitomi was happily playing along the path while Naruto and Sasuke sat cuddling and watching her activities.

"Hmm." Sasuke said as he held the blonde close.

"Did you mean what you said that night after we thought we had lost Tomi-chan or did I dream that?" Sasuke pulled back a little as Naruto turned to look up at him.

"What did I say?" Sasuke asked.

"You promised that nothing would take Hitomi away from us. Did you mean it Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled before softly kissing his boyfriend on the lips. He pulled him closer and leaning his chin on top of Naruto's he whispered softly.

"Yes Naruto. I did say that and I meant it. She won't be taken away. She's home where she belongs."

"But Baachan, how can we convince her that we can care for her ourselves?" Sasuke sighed and looked out at the setting sun.

"I don't know Naruto, but we'll find a way. I promise we will find a way." Naruto sighed and settled in more comfortably against Sasuke. If Sasuke said they would find a way then he would believe him.

"Okasan, Sake." Hitomi said. She walked up, her doll still in hand and stretched her arms out to them. Naruto leaned forward and picked her to cuddle her against his chest as Sasuke wrapped his arms around both of them. She snuggled her face against him and sighed contentedly. Naruto stared down at her head and softly ran his hand up and down her back.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said softly. Naruto looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine Sasuke."

"Sure you are dobe." Naruto leaned his head back and lightly kissed Sasuke's lips.

"I'm just wondering how long it will be before Baachan finds a family and we have to fight them for Hitomi." Naruto said softly. Sasuke looked down at the now sleeping child.

"It won't matter Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened.

"It won't?"

"No, because tomorrow I'm going to go to the Hokage and tell her that she is where she belongs." Naruto smiled a real smile before kissing Sasuke again. Both boys settled down with thoughts of tomorrow and the beginning of their new family dancing in their head.

If only they hadn't been too late.


	20. Chapter 20

_Uh oh. Well here it is. The moment that will determine Hitomi's fate.  
Yaoi warning: SasuNaru pairing.  
I do not own Naruto or the characters.  
Enjoy!_

**Chapter 20**

Sasuke had headed out after breakfast to speak with the Hokage while Naruto cleaned up the dishes and got Hitomi read for the day. Then they had agreed to meet in the village to get some more things for Hitomi. On the way however, all hopes of their new family seemed to disappear when Naruto ran into the only people he was afraid to meet.

"Naruto, it's time." Tsunade said. She stood before Naruto with two strangers, a male and female, obviously a couple. Kakashi and Iruka were also there along with a couple of ANBU. Naruto looked at Tsunade stricken.

"What?" He said as he held Hitomi close.

"I found a couple who will take Hitomi. They are good people and will allow you to come and see her when you wish." Tsunade said gently. Naruto's eyes widened realizing what was happening. He took a step back and held Hitomi closer to him.

"N-no." He stuttered. "I want to keep her."

"Naruto. She needs a strong family environment. You're still young and have your own future ahead of you. Besides you are a teenager. A child is a big responsibility."

"But she's mine. I found her. I want to be her parent."

"Naruto, please don't make this harder than it already is. You have been granted permission to see her as it is and she will be going with these people. They are a good couple and will take care of her, good care of her. I made sure to look for the best possible couple."

"No." Naruto said once again stepping back preparing to bolt. The ANBU seemed to sense this because they tensed, ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Naruto." Iruka said softly. "It will be ok. She'll still be here in the village. She will still be close."

"But…" Naruto looked down at Hitomi. She looked up at him with her large teal eyes as she held her doll in her arms and blinked.

"Okasan." She said softly. Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes and he started shaking his head rapidly.

"No, no. I won't let you take her. She's mine. I'm her mother. You can't have her." Naruto turned to run but the ANBU had already blocked his escape. He stumbled back still holding Hitomi and spun around.

"Naruto, please. Don't do this." Iruka said. Naruto looked up at Tsunade as he blinked back tears.

"Baachan please." He said.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to think of what's best for Hitomi." She nodded her head and of the ANBU grabbed Naruto from behind. He seemingly forgot all his ninja training and abilities as he reacted, trying desperately to escape the ANBU's grasp. The other slipped in front and tried to take Hitomi from his arms.

"NO!" Naruto screamed as he struggled to keep her close to him. The ANBU holding him struck a pressure point that left Naruto's body numb long enough for them to take her from him. Her doll fell to the ground as she reached for Naruto who now had tears running down his cheeks.

"Okasan!" She screamed struggling desperately to get free. "No no! Okasan! Mine okasan!"

"Hitomi!" Naruto cried as he struggled in the ANBU's grasp. He finally broke free but Kakashi and Iruka blocked him.

"Naruto you have to let this go." Iruka said softly. "This is the best thing for her."

"How do you know what's best for her? Huh? No one will understand her like I do. No one!" He said as he tried to evade his two senseis. But Kakashi appeared behind him grabbing him and stopping him again. "NO!"

"Okasan! Okasan!" Hitomi kept crying, tears streaming down her beautiful face. She continued to struggle in the ANBU's arms. "Down, Tomi want down. Want Okasan!"

"Hitomi!"

"Okasan!"

"STOP!" A voice growled. They looked over to see Sasuke glaring at the scene. He had gone to the Hokage's office to find it empty. After talking to Shizune he found out, to his horror the events that were about to take place and rushed back to Naruto and Hitomi as fast as he could.

Hitomi looked over to him and her tears started faster.

"Sake, okasan, Tomi want okasan! Pwease." She cried now reaching for Sasuke as well. Sasuke moved forward his hand resting on the hilt of his katana. Naruto's eyes widened. Please don't do anything rash Sasuke. He thought desperately.

"What's the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"This is the couple that will be taking Hitomi." Tsunade said waving at the couple who had moved away from the struggle.

"What?"

"You heard me Sasuke. These are the chosen parents for her."

"She is staying with us."

"No she's not." Tsunade said with a sigh. Out of both of them she thought Sasuke would be the voice of reason between the two but both? She never thought they would get so attached in such a short period of time.

"Shit!" The ANBU holding Hitomi said before dropping her to the ground. She landed on her feet and ran to Naruto who dropped to his knees. Kakashi let go before hurting him and Hitomi ran into Naruto's arms. He cradled her close and laid his cheek against the top of her head while tears streamed down his face.

"She bit me." The ANBU said.

"Okasan." Hitomi sobbed as she clutched at Naruto. Sasuke walked closer to the two and looked at Tsunade.

"Maybe this isn't the best thing for her." One of the couple behind Tsunade said. Tsunade whirled around to look at them.

"What?"

"Well look at them Hokage-sama." The male said. "If she's already happy why break it. She's already attached to them and comfortable."

"She needs a family." Tsunade said firmly.

"She has one." Sasuke growled. Tsunade turned to him with a glare.

"She is content Hokage-sama." The female said. "And if she was my child and held onto me like she did to that boy and someone tried to take her away I would fight too."

"Me as well." The male said. He turned to Sasuke. "We wish you happiness young man, to the both of you and the child." He gave a slight bow. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm sorry about this." Tsunade said to the couple.

"It's alright Hokage-sama." The woman said softly.

"One day we'll find a child that will be the one for us. But I think," The man said looking down at his wife. "I think that this is the child for them instead." They turned and started quietly down the street without another word. Sasuke bent over and picked up the doll that had been lost in the struggle.

"Are you sure that this is what both of you want?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke nodded.

"We won't give her up Hokage-sama she belongs with us." Tsunade rubbed her forehead again and sighed.

"So be it." She said. Before turning and heading down the street. Sasuke looked at Kakashi and could see he was smiling through the mask.

"Good luck." He said before disappearing. Iruka walked up to Sasuke and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"If you two need anything just ask and I'll help."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei. I think we'll be fine but if not I'll remember your offer." Iruka nodded before also turning and walking down the street. Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was staring up at him, his eyes still glazed but no more tears fell leaving the others to dry on his whiskered cheeks.

"Sasuke." Naruto moved closer and kneeled down beside the two figures. Hitomi looked up.

"Sake." She whispered. Sasuke lightly kissed her cheek and placed the doll back in her arms. One arm snaked out and her tiny hand clutched at his shirt while the other held the doll and clutched at Naruto's shirt.

"Sasuke. I almost lost her." Naruto said his eyes shining. "I almost lost her and I couldn't stop it, but you, you stopped it."

"Baka." Sasuke whispered as he pulled the two closer to him and kissed Naruto's forehead. "You were fighting, and that's what counts, you were trying to stop it."

"But I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough. I almost…" Sasuke silenced him with a soft kiss and Naruto's words stopped as his lips went soft, surrendering to Sasuke. Sasuke pulled back and looked down into Naruto's eyes.

"I promised you that she wouldn't be lost, I promised you that she would stay." Sauske whispered. "And I promised you that she would remain yours." He smiled softly and continued. "I keep my promises, because that's my way of the ninja." Naruto laughed and pressed his lips against Sasuke's once more. Sasuke kissed him for a moment before pulling away and standing. He took Naruto's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Let's go home." He said. The new family turned and headed back down the street to the Uchiha mansion.

….

Not far away another trio stood watching the retreating figures. Tsunade sighed.

"I never thought it would come to this." She mumbled. Kakashi chuckled.

"I told you what was happening, but you didn't believe me." He said with his nose buried in his book.

"I guess there isn't anything further we can do, as long as they are happy and safe together."

"They have exactly what they need." Iruka said softly as he smiled thinking of the past events. "Exactly what all three have been missing."

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"A family."


	21. Epilogue

_A short little epilogue that I would happily change into a sequel to Two Ninja and a Baby if you readers want me too.  
Just leave a review and if I feel enough are interested I'll be happy to start. Hehe.  
I do not own Naruto or the characters.  
Thanks for reading!_

**Epilogue**

**Ten years later…**

"Hitomi get back here!" Naruto called after the girl who had just rushed out the front door. Hitomi ran back inside sliding to a stop in the living room.

"What is it Okasan? I have to get moving we get our teams today." Hitomi said as she practically danced from one foot to the other. Naruto shook his head but smiled at her eagerness. They had been so proud when she came home with her forehead protector, which was hanging around her neck. They had celebrated by, much to Sasuke's dismay, going out for ramen. Tomi-chan had come to love the stuff as much as Naruto and as her father Sasuke happily accepted their love for the stuff, though he would only rarely eat it himself.

Hitomi stood looking at her father her eyes pleading with him to let her go. Her wolf ears were standing up while her tail wagged behind her.

"Come on Okasan. Please please please please let me go?" She begged.

"Not until you have had breakfast."

"But…"

"A shinobi is no good unless they have had a proper meal." Sasuke's voice came from behind Naruto. Hitomi scowled her tail going limp as her ears drooped. Naruto looked behind him at Sasuke with a smile. Hitomi watched as he came around to stand beside Naruto and her eyes widened. In his hands was a bento and cup of instant ramen. She smiled her ears perking up and tail going full force.

"Thank you!" She cried as she kissed both on the cheeks and grabbed her stuff before running out the door.

"Be careful." Naruto called after her.

"And be good." Sasuke added.

"No more picking fights either Tomi-chan," Hitomi turned around and half waved with the hand that had the bento in it.

"I won't."

"Say hi to Iruka for us." Naruto added as she disappeared from sight. He sighed and leaned back as Sasuke cuddled him against the front of his body. "She's growing up so fast."

"I know." Sasuke whispered softly kissing his lovers cheek. "But she grew up right."


	22. Sequel

Okay guys so here's the scoop

Okay guys so here's the scoop. The sequel to Two Ninja and a baby is out. I'm hoping everyone likes. So look for The Hokage's Daughter. Enjoy!


End file.
